This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for installing electrical connectors onto flat conductor cables.
Flat conductor cable has come into general use in such areas as under-carpet wiring systems. This type of cable carries out the same function as a conventional round wire in distributing electricity to work stations, however, its use does not require underfloor channels, raceways or floor passage holes as does the conventional round wire system. The flat conductor cable is simply laid out on a flat surface, such as the floor, and then carpeting placed over it. The cable is very thin and its presence is not perceivable after the carpeting has been placed over it. The cable itself has a series of parallel flat conductors individually sealed with an insulating jacket which resists moisture, chemicals, object penetration, heat etc. The cable can have any desired number of conductors, three, four and five parallel strips being common.
Versatility of installation layout can be maximized with the use of such cables since they can be flexed and folded without delaminating. However, there is a continuing need for an easy and quick method of installing connectors to the cable. The tasks of making cable splices and cable taps are particularly laborious with some commercially available technology. For instance, various shapes and designs of connectors are required within the range of a normal installation layout. This, in turn, requires an accompanying variety of tools and other components to carry out installation of the connectors. With such an array of connectors and installation tools, such systems generally are very time-consuming to assemble and require elaborate, multi-step instructions for the installer to follow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for installing connectors onto flat conductor cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for transferring connectors from a connector source to a press for installation onto a flat conductor cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for transferring connectors having lances thereon from a connector source to a press for installation onto a conductor cable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for installing mechanically strong connections to flat conductor cables.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for installing connectors to flat conductor cable which form a reliable, repeatable connection every time.